the spring of faith
by sausunaru minakushi
Summary: pairing: sasunaru,guilee,kibahina,leesaku,narugaa made by :MR naruto isnt mine
1. Chapter 1

love story:naruto 2 chapter 1

matches for chapter 1:kibahina,sasunaru,guilee

hinata:

"Naruto-kun." .I stuttered quietly .I moved slowly to Naruto as he was training, but before I could get to Naruto-kun I saw Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun passionately snogged Naruto. "Why? Why don't I ever see that being me? For Fuck sack" I emotionally cried. I went to see Kiba. "Whats up Hinata-kan" Asked Kiba. "Oh it's just Naruto-kun doesn't really acknowledge me, he just thinks i'm i weirdo." I replied. "Hinata-chan oh my dear Hinata-chan." weirdly said kiba. "WHO DOES THAT CUNT THINK HE IS MESSING WITH MY HINATA-CHAN" Violiently exclaimed Kiba. "Oh kiba-kun i never knew you felt this way about me because... b because... I THINK I AM OVER NARUTO AND FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU" I proudly answered. We kissed slowly as they sweat touched each other face's. We violiently pulled they clouthing off. 3 2 1 We performed a jutsu called the sex jutsu (this is how ninjas have babies) .

"Kiba-kun get up we are going to miss ur mission!" I yelled. "KIBA-KUN WAKE UP NOW!" I Scream. "OK OK I AM UP Hinata-chan!" yelled Kiba. We both started to get ready "Errr errr i want to say something to you kiba-kun." I Asked. " Errrr sure as long as it isnt cheesy babe." exclaimed Kiba. Hinata giggled. " I don't think it is baby all i want to ask is does this mean we are together now?" I questioned. "YESSSS 110 '/' !" Happley screamed Kiba. We held hands as they were leaving the house to meet shino. Everyone was staring at us as we walked to the tree where they meet shino and kurenai sensei. After a while everyone took the hint that we were together.

"Hey Shino-kun." I said. "Hello Shino-kun." said Kiba. "Hi Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun." replied Shino. "where kurenai sensai?" Asked Kiba. "She should be here soon." said shino. Kiba and I kissed. "Get a room!" Exclaimed Shino. "We don't want to!" I Yelled. "Why dont you just show the hole world the you are together because it is not hard to tell the way you act together?" Screamed Shino. "yeah we will and anyway why would it matter to you, your not jealous are you?" Asked Kiba "n n n nooooooo." mutterd Shino. "Well you can't have Hinata-chan because she will all ways love me not you." Yelled Kiba. "I will get my bug's on you bitch" Said Shino. "Bring it on dick!" replied kiba. Kurenai Sensai walk in the room. "stop it we have to go" she said. They left the leaf village to start they mission.

Naruto:

"Oh Sasuke-kun i wish you were here." I whispered to myself. "WOW are u that in love with me you need me when you are training?" Mumbled Sasuke. " Well everyone in this village hates you but i need you near me every second of the day becasue you are just that hot Sasuke thats why i got you to come back so we could be together forever." .whisperd Naruto. Sasuke smiled like he wasn't surprised Sasuke passionately snog Naruto. " Naruto you are like my drug without you i would be nothing like Gui without Lee."

said Sasuke . "Oh Sasuke-kun" I Said

We went to find the has found Obito,finding Minato(Naruto's dad Alive) "How is this possible you died?" I asked. "Simple reanimatchion jutsu." Obito sarcastically said. " YOU BASTURD DON'T HURT HIM." I Screamed "Well what a grate idea smartass." Obito yelled. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto scream his name over and over like there is no tomorrow. "I'm here." sasuke said out of breath. "FUCKING HELL OBITO U ARE A CUNT FUCK YOU MUM YOU RETARDED GRANNY GET OUT OFF HERE AND DONT HART MINATO JUST PUT HIM BACK TO HIS GRAVE LIKE HE IS MENT TO BE!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke attacked Obito but in the blink of a eye Sasuke was on the floor coverd in blood. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed. "sharingan" I yelled. "RINNEGAN" I screamed. I punch Obito he ran away and hit his head and feel in a ditch.I carryed Sasuke to the finally valley and put him down.

I heeld Sasuke. "Naruto" cried Sasuke. when we got back to the village everyone was waiting for us not just for me but for Sasuke. Sasuke got ask to be black opss and he said yes. We went back to my place and had some dinner i asked "when you go on mission will you forget about me becasue you are more importet now but when i become hokage we will be the same." "yes i know and i will never for get you not even when i am dead." replied Sasuke. We went to bed and Sasuke stayed at my house as he couldent be asked to go home. He said he had fun as we did stuff when we were ment to be sleeping.

Lee:

I have to do 500 punchies or i have to do 100 pull ups "Lee this is why you are like a son to me you train all the time even tho it is ur day off welldone!" Gui exclamied. "Thank you that means so much comeing from someone and someone like you!" I replied . I could tell my eyes were sweeling up with tears.

Yes i have done 500 punchies. "Now it is time for us to do 100 laps around the leaf on ur hands." Gui exclamied. "Yes i will do anything to beat my rival tenten a neji i will become a better ninja and stronger and if we cant do that then we will do 200 lap around the leaf on one finger." i replied. "I know you will beat them and that is a promise lee!" Gui promises. Gui Sensei give lee a big thums up. "Thank you i know when you give me a thums up thats means it will happen." I gasp.

"Before we do any thing i i am just worried about Naruto he is in love with a crimanal!" i said. "Yes i know but we can't do anything till Sasuke makes his bad move ok lee so dont juge a bad piece because what it has done, a bad piece can also turn in to a good piece what can turn into a exallent piece." Gui exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

the spring of love chater 2

Thank you sasunaru80ftw and sasunaru minakushi for your reviews

Sakura POV:

Naruto is being a idiot like normal, all I ever wanted to do is date Sasuke but it will never happen because people have been saying Naruto and Sasuke are going out. I can't believe Sasuke is gay, the only person who is fit in this village has turned gay, what the fuck has happened there?

-10 days later-

OH MY GOD, I AM WRONG, I REALLY DO LIKE NARUTO EVER SINCE HE SAVED SASUKE.

"SAKURA you are not getting Sasuke or Naruto they are both mine!" Moaned Ino.

"No Ino-pig, i am not giving you Naruto, you can have Sasuke, he is like a gay retarted slug." I exclaimed.

"What the hell do u mean gay retarded slug? Sasuke is far from a slug, call Naruto a..a..a caterpillar and Sasuke a butterfly. That is the way it should be and it will stay that way!" Yelled Ino-pig.

"Did you just say that's the way it should be, you are implying that it should be that way not that it is that way" I laughed. I could see Ino eye's burning up with anger.

Why? Why does that Ino-pig always get in the way of everything? Why does she have to be in this village? Its not like it effects my sexiness but her pig face wont mind its own business.

Ino left the room in a mood like normal.

Kiba POV:

I am on my way to see Hinata today, I haven't seen her in 48 hours! That is like 300 day's.

"Hinata-kun my baby i have missed you so much i had to go on a mission, it has been so cheesy without you." I whispered.

"I have missed you so much i love u and i have to tell you something...I am having your baby!" Hinata said

"Oh my god i am going to stay with you every seconded." I replied.

My eyes were flooding with water i was so happy that this was going to be my first baby.

"Thank you so much for understanding and not leaving me like some people do to other. Cried Hinata.

Hinata told me to go as she needed some rest. As i left i saw Shino so i went of with him.


End file.
